Momentos nunca contados
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Omakes de Una historia de amor para dos/ Momentos perdidos, románticos y divertidos. Rivalidades y confusiones/ ¿Cómo le pidió matrimonio Fugaku a Mikoto? ¿Hiashi a Hana? ¿Cómo fue el noviazgo de Minato y Kushina?/ Cap 1: El trío Ino-Shika-Cho.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos nunca contados<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1: El trío Ino-Shika-Cho<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Mikoto, Hizashi y Hana se levantaron del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas y mirando a la pelirroja frente a ellos con recelo. Kushina Uzumaki acababa de dar una buena paliza a todos aquellos que le habían llamado "tomate" en comparación con su cara redonda y su cabello tan rojo como el fuego. La pelirroja en cuestión estaba limpiándose las manos con dignidad, una sonrisa grande y burlona se extendía por su rostro.

—Eso es para que no se metan conmigo, ´ttebane —chilló dándoles la espalda. Sus ojos morados se dirigieron a sus nuevos amigos: la pelinegra, la tímida rarita y la copia del amargado, aunque debía aprenderse sus nombres. Pensativa recordó que eran Mikoto, Hizashi y Hana, si así sonaba mejor.

— ¿No te excediste un poquito? —le preguntó Mikoto dándoles miradas compasivas a los pobres niños.

—Bah, deberían estar agradecidos de que no los termine de matar —se mofó.

—L-La v-violencia n-no e-es buena —tartamudeó Hana sonrojada.

Kushina rodó los ojos.

—Estamos en la academia para ser ninjas. La violencia es lo que utilizamos, ´ttebane —explicó exasperada.

—Sí, tienes razón —concordó Hizashi pensativo —, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con mi hermano? —agregó esperanzado.

— ¡Hizashi! —regañó Hana.

—Ya, ya.

—No creo…—Kushina entrecerró ojos, mirando en dirección donde estaba ese rubito afeminado y los otros amargados. Fulminó con la mirada en dirección al pelinegro, ese niño era blanco de sus próximos golpes como siguiera mirándole de esa forma —, ese idiota amargado es el próximo que mataré.

— ¿Fugaku-kun? —se alteró Mikoto —. No por favor. Kushina no seas tan mala.

— ¿Por qué te gusta ese amargado? —lanzó sin preocuparse en bajar la voz. Mikoto se sonrojó —, eres muy bonita, ´ttebane. Podrías estar con cualquier niño, pero porque con ese. Por dios, las niñas de aquí no hacen más que gritar por ese trío de estirados.

Hana jugó con sus dedos, sabiendo que las palabras también iban para ellas, Kushina había notado la mirada que dirigía a Hiashi. Pero bueno, en gustos no se mandaban, realmente no, además ella era la prometida de Hiashi, cuando lo conoció aprendió a amarlo. Hizashi rodó los ojos.

—Lo mismo me pregunto, no sé que le ven.

La pelirroja asintió feliz de que él estuviera de acuerdo con ella. De hecho aparte de los chicos con los que hablaba en su aldea de vez en cuando, Hizashi Hyuga era uno de los primeros amigos masculinos que tenía en esa aldea. Mikoto y Hana a pesar de no tener la pinta de fans girls se notaban claramente tonteadas por esos amargados, pero por lo menos se notaba que tenían cerebro. Sin tomar mucha importancia a las caras aun rojas de ellas, tomó su mochila que estaba en el suelo y se irguió.

Tenía hambre así que debía ir rápido a su departamento para prepararse algo.

Su estomago rugió.

— ¿Qué f-fue e-eso? —inquirió Hana confundida.

Kushina se frotó el estomago sonrojada.

—Tengo hambre, ´ttebane.

Hizashi, Mikoto y Hana rieron.

—Haberlo dicho antes —dijo Mikoto sonriendo y olvidándose de que Fugaku, Minato y Hiashi aun estaban cerca, mirándoles —, podemos ir a comer a Ichiraku ramen, está cerca.

Los ojos de Kushina brillaron ante la mención de "ramen". Era su plato favorito y no pensó que en Konoha también hubiera. Saltó emocionada mientras comenzaba a chillar, se lanzó sobre Mikoto y Hizashi, tomándoles de los brazos y comenzando a correr. Hana rió suavemente y los siguió a su ritmo. Para cuando llegó, unos pasos detrás de ellos, Kushina ya había parado y se había sentado sin perder un segundo para pedir su orden.

Kushina había corrido a un ritmo anormalmente rápido, ella lo aguantó sin marearse, Mikoto y Hizashi…no. Hana llegó a tiempo para sostenerlos mientras caían con los ojos en forma de espiral, tenían el rostro pálido.

— ¡Ramen, ramen, ´ttebane! —canturreaba feliz la Uzumaki.

Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku asomó la cabeza para ver a la nueva clienta. Era la primera vez que le veía, y no solo eso, era la primera persona que mostraba tanta emoción por comer ramen, ni siquiera su cliente habitual, Minato, ponía tanta efusividad. Se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo mientras se apresuraba a preparar rápidamente el caldo para impresionar a la niña pelirroja.

—Me siento mal…—mascullaba Mikoto intentando levantarse.

—K-Kushina-san c-corre r-rápido —murmuró Hana suavemente.

— ¿Por qué todo da vueltas? —exigió Hizashi levantándose a duras penas y tambaleándose de forma peligrosa —. ¿Por qué hay tantas pelirrojas? —añadió al dar una mirada al lugar donde estaba Kushina impaciente, y ver como cuatro niñas exigiendo ramen.

Hana dejó a Mikoto en el suelo de forma segura y se levantó para ponerse delante de Hizashi.

—H-Hizashi… ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —preguntó levantando su mano y alzando dos dedos.

—Cuatro —respondió este instantáneamente —, no…tres…no…cinco….no…diez… ¡¿Por qué veo tantos dedos?

La pelirroja rió cuando dejaron el ramen delante de ella, sin perder el tiempo agradeció por la comida y empezó a engullir a tiempo record la deliciosa comida que tenía. Cuando probó el primer bocado se sintió en el cielo, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción contenida. Unos minutos después el primer plato estaba vacío, y a los pocos minutos el segundo también y el tercero y cuarto.

Cuando ya estaba terminando el decimo plato fijó su atención en Mikoto que ya estaba mejor, y en Hizashi que al fin había acertado el numero de dedos que le mostraba Hana, sonrió medianamente. En la mayor parte de su tiempo los niños y niñas huían de ella por su carácter explosivo y su cara de pocos amigos. Hana, Hizashi y Mikoto eran los únicos que hasta el momento no le dieron miradas despectivas, ni insultos ni nada por el estilo. A pesar de ser de otra aldea le aceptaban y eso la hacía feliz. Tenía la sensación de que esa amistad duraría hasta el fin.

— ¿E-Estás s-seguro, Hizashi? —insistía Hana.

—Sí, sí, Hana, ya veo dos dedos —Hizashi suspiró mientras se tocaba las sienes —, esto prueba que debo entrenar mejor mi resistencia.

—Sí, debemos estar al nivel de Kushina si queremos salir ilesos de ahora en adelante —rió Mikoto sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándose al lado de la pelirroja —, eres muy fuerte y rápida.

Kushina asintió.

—Claro que si, ´ttebane —alzó el puño orgullosa —, ¡Por eso seré la primera mujer en convertirme en Hokage!

Hana sonrió.

—S-Si ese es tu sueño, s-seguro lo c-conseguirás.

—Bueno, ahora a comer —Hizashi también se sentó, pidiendo su ramen.

Teuchi les sirvió el primer plato a ellos, y el onceavo a la pelirroja que estaba seguro se convertiría en su cliente habitual, no había muchas personas que tuvieran tanto amor por el ramen. El hombre se sintió orgulloso de su comida. Los cuatro niños comieron entre risas y charlas, poniendo al corriente a Kushina de las clases que ya habían tenido y de las que vendrían.

—El lanzamiento de shurikens no es tan dificil —decía Mikoto —, Teyaki-kun me enseñó un poco.

— ¡Pero si es fácil, ´ttebane! —decía la pelirroja confiada.

—Solo hay que ser precisos y no hacer movimientos innecesarios —decía Hizashi con seriedad.

Kushina hizo nota mental de recordar eso al momento de entrenar, y cuando probara sus habilidades frente a sus compañeros en las próximas clases. Cuando la Uzumaki estaba ya por quinceavo plato se acercaron tres niños curiosos por el escándalo que se escuchaba en Ichiraku, normalmente era un lugar donde se comía con tranquilidad. Pero desde hace una hora se escuchaban chillidos y risas escandalosas.

Inoichi, Shikaku y Chouza se sorprendieron al ver a la nueva alumna comiendo junto a Hana, Hizashi y Mikoto. Los tres últimos siendo los que no se juntaban con nadie, especialmente el Hyuga que siempre se mostraba arisco, mas siendo ellos amigos de su gemelo.

El rubio se acomodó el pelo para atrás y se acercó a toda velocidad a Mikoto, sacando una flor de su ropa.

—Una flor para otra flor —dijo coqueto poniéndole la flor en la cara a la pelinegra.

Todos dejaron de comer, Mikoto frunció el ceño y suspiró cansada de esos coqueteos tan inútiles y molestosos. Shikaku bostezó mientras se acercaba, Chouza ya estaba pidiendo una orden de ramen.

Kushina los miró de arriba abajo.

—Inoichi —dijo Mikoto aburrida y sin aceptar la flor —, piérdete.

La cara del rubio cambió, el flequillo le oscureció los ojos. Al segundo siguiente se encontraba en una esquina del local haciendo circulitos en la tierra con su dedo, mientras murmuraba "nadie me quiere". A todos les resbaló una gota sobre la cabeza.

Shikaku caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo y le zarandeó para sacarlo de su depresión.

—Es un idiota —comentó Mikoto sin prestarle atención.

—Aunque debo admitir que sus coqueteos estan perdiendo fuerza —dijo Hana sin tartamudear y sonriendo divertida —, recuerdo que a mí me dijo algo de "eres un ángel caído del cielo" y a Tsume-san "tu agresividad me encanta".

Hizashi rió al recordar ese episodio.

— ¿Por qué te ríes, ´ttebane? —inquirió Kushina sin entender.

Mikoto sonrió.

—La respuesta de Tsume no fue la esperada —dijo él sin dejar de reír —, ella le dijo "y a mí me encanta tu cara, lástima que vaya a quedar deformada" y le dio una paliza que le dejó cinco días en el hospital.

Después de terminar de contar todo, los cuatro estallaron en risas. A Inoichi se le pasó la depresión al escuchar que se burlaban de él de forma descarada y en su cara. Shikaku rió con ellos, y al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sin vergüenza —. Debes admitir que fue gracioso.

—Sí, tan gracioso que aun me duele la cara para reír —comentó irónico.

—Tú empezaste.

— ¿De qué lado estas?

—Del tuyo no, eso tenlo seguro.

Decidiendo ignorar la réplica de su amigo, Inoichi caminó para estar a la par con Chouza que comía tan rápido como Kushina y ya estaba cerca del quinceavo plato. La pelirroja que estaba por el dieciocho le dirigió una mirada de reto. ¡Nadie le ganaba en comer más rápido ramen! Dirigiéndose miradas retadoras los dos terminaron sus platos.

— ¡Mas ramen! —pidieron a la vez.

Se lanzaron rayitos con la mirada y cuando Teuchi les puso la nueva ronda se lanzaron a devorarlos antes de que terminara de correr un minuto. Chouza acabó con dos platos más, y finalmente alcanzó a Kushina. Al estar la competencia a la par, los amigos de ambos comenzaron a echarles porras.

— ¡Tu puedes, Kushina!

— ¡Eres la mejor, Kushina-san!

— ¡Las mujeres somos invencibles, véncele!

— ¡Come más rápido, Chouza! ¡Más rápido!

— ¡Que problemático! —Shikaku no entendía lo que era una porra.

La pelirroja engulló el plato numero treinta y venció. Chouza terminó el veintinueve y terminó vomitándolo todo. Inoichi se apartó de su camino a tiempo.

— ¡Nadie me puede ganar, ´ttebane! Jajajajaa….un momento ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —inquirió Kushina limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y sonriendo ante la victoria, pero sin tener la menor idea de con quien había competido.

Inoichi rió mientras hacia un gesto guay.

— ¿De verdad no sabes quienes somos?

—No.

Momento de depresión. Inoichi se puso a dibujar circulitos otra vez en el suelo del local. Shikaku le volvió zarandear y se levantó recuperado para decirle algo a sus dos amigos, aunque Chouza aun seguía inclinado sobre el suelo vomitando. Cuando se volvió hacia los cuatro niños sonreía de forma burlona.

—Nosotros somos los mejores, los mas guays, los más guapos, los más inteligentes, los mas…

— ¡Ya de una buena vez digan quienes son, ´ttebane! —interrumpió Kushina aburrida.

—Ya, ya —Inoichi hizo una movida casi imperceptible y al segundo siguiente tenía una rodilla en el suelo, Shikaku apareció a su lado, cruzado de brazos con la mirada aburrida y murmurando un problemático — somos…—momento de suspenso —… ¡Chouza, ven aquí!

El niño se levantó pálido y sudoroso y se arrastró hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Mikoto bostezó abiertamente, haciendo que Hana y Hizashi rieran.

— ¡El trío Ino-Shika-Cho! —dijeron los tres a la vez. Chouza se las arregló para alzar las manos como si pretendiera volar y alzar una rodilla.

Kushina parpadeó, los otros sucumbieron a la risa ante la postura ridícula.

— ¿El trío Ino-Shika…que?

—Cho —repitió Chouza asintiendo y cayendo al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

Inoichi se paró al instante, sonriendo radiante.

— ¿Ahora ya sabes quienes somos, no?

—Sí, ´ttebane —Kushina dejó el dinero por todo el ramen consumido —, una panda de payasos. Que extraños son los niños de esta aldea. Primero un trío de estirados, y ahora un trío de payasos. Sólo falta el trío de idiotas.

Todos rieron.

Se encogió de hombros y haciendo una seña a los demás salió de Ichiraku ramen. Mikoto, Hizashi y Hana le alcanzaron rápidamente, aun riendo por todo lo que había pasado y por las palabras de Kushina.

—Y si lo que dijiste es verdad…—rió Mikoto dando un saltito — ¿Qué somos nosotros?

Señaló a los cuatro. Kushina sonrió al darse cuenta de que ellos no parecían querer dejarla sola y eso la alegró.

— ¡Nosotros somos los mejores, ´ttebane! —chilló —. ¡Somos el cuarteto de inadaptados!

— ¿El cuarteto de inadaptados? —Mikoto rompió en risa.

— ¡Somos mejores que esos! ¡Somos cuatro, ´ttebane!

Hana rió mientras acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Hizashi sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos de forma divertida. Kushina levantó la mano, los otros arquearon las cejas.

—Somos cuatro y nunca nos separaremos, eh —dijo riendo —, nuestra amistad será mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte.

Levantaron las manos, uniéndolas a las de ella. Y sin ser conscientes hicieron una promesa que los unió en la vida…y en la muerte.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_¿Qué puedo decir?_

_Estoy desesperada por no escribir nada, así que no pude aguantar las ganas, sino lo hago seguro me voy a estresar y me desquitare con las personas que se me pongan al frente, así que mejor uso mis energías para escribir los omakes que prometí._

_Este Omake es paralelo al segundo capítulo de una historia de amor para dos: La Kunoichi del remolino. Aquí explico como Kushina conoció a Shikaku, Inoichi y Teuchi y como hace de Ichiraku ramen su lugar favorito._

_La ultima parte, es como una forma de explicar todo lo que sucedió tras la muerte de Minato y Kushina, de alguna forma u otra se podría decir que la amistad de ellos cuatro fue tan fuerte que acabaron reuniéndose rápidamente tras su muerte. Se podría decir que Kushina los "llamó"._

_Aniyasha, si lees esto, te dare tu regalo el miércoles, discúlpame la tardanza pero si estoy escribiendo ahorita esto es porque son las únicas horas que tengo libre. Y ya no podre escribir hasta el miércoles, debo pensar muy bien en el regalo, quiero que sea un one-shot bonito. Pero de que tendrás mi regalo, lo tendrás._

_Tsukimine12, gracias por la sugerencia en el titulo. Y gracias a todos por su apoyo, y por ayudarme a elegir._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
